Valentine's Day Surprise
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Host Club and they're throwing a party. Meanwhile, Haruhi and Tamaki are realizing that there's something more to their friendship. Tamaki/Haruhi.
1. Party plans

Haruhi stood alone in Music Room 3, gathering up files for Kyoya. He has been taking notes about their customers and asked her to put them away for him. She had to obey him, unless she wanted her debt to be increased.

"He can be such a dark lord sometimes. Scratch that. Make it all the time," thought Haruhi, picking up the last pieces of paper.

She placed them inside a cabinet and closed the door. She turned to leave and jumped about a foot and a half. Tamaki was standing at the doorway.

Haruhi backed into the cabinet with a hand over her accelerating heart. A few days ago, she made a shocking discovery that she was in love with Tamaki. And now, he was standing in front of her.

"T-Tamaki! I didn't hear you come in…" trailed off Haruhi.

What else was she suppose to say? Ever since she discovered that she's in love with him, she's been kind of avoiding him.

"Haruhi. Did Daddy do something to offend you?" asked Tamaki, looking at the ground.

Of course, this fact didn't go unnoticed by Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed. He still called her his _daughter._ When will this nonsense end?

"Um, no, of course not, Senpai. I'm not mad at you," answered Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Tamaki, cheering up.

"Really. Now if you excuse-me, I need to go now. There's a sale at the supermarket," replied Haruhi, exiting the room.

"Goodbye, Haruhi," said Tamaki, standing aside.

"Goodbye, Senpai," said Haruhi.

As she passed by, her arm brushed against Tamaki's. Haruhi shivered. But it wasn't an unpleasant shiver…

***

On Monday, Haruhi sat in class. Everyone was chatting away as usual. Suddenly, the twins appeared.

"Hi, Haruhi!" they exclaimed together.

"Hello, Hikaru. Hello, Kaoru," replied Haruhi, unconcerned.

"The Host Club is having a meeting after school," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, Milord's the one who called it," added Kaoru.

"Probably to discuss the next cosplay theme," said Haruhi, trying not to sound too interested.

"Probably. He seems to have gained his energy back. Wonder what happened?" asked Kaoru casually.

Haruhi turned pink but brushed it off. The bell rang.

"Well, it's time to head to the club room," said Haruhi, getting up.

The twins looked at each other as Haruhi left the room. She left the room rather quickly. Usually, she takes her time going to the club room. This strikes as suspicious to the twins. They followed her.

***

They arrived in the club room and found Honey and Mori. Honey was, of course, eating cake.

"Haru-chan! Hikaru! Kaoru!" exclaimed Honey between bites.

Mori nodded.

"Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai. Where are Tamaki and Kyoya?" asked Haruhi, taking a seat.

"Still in class probably," answered Honey cheerfully.

Just then, Tamaki and Kyoya were outside the door.

"No, I'm not!" exclaimed Tamaki in a whisper.

"Yes, you are! You're in love with Haruhi!" declared Kyoya loudly.

"Sssh! I don't want my daughter to think that her father's in love with her!" hushed Tamaki urgently.

"Idiot. You're so dense about your own feelings! Everyone knows Tamaki! I'd be surprised if Haruhi herself didn't know," said Kyoya calmly.

"WHAT?! You told Haruhi that?! No wonder she's been avoiding me! I have to tell her that it's all a lie!" exclaimed Tamaki, aiming for the door.

Kyoya stopped him.

"You're not listening. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't believe in such things. So calm down before a bigger fool of yourself than you already are," said Kyoya.

Tamaki nodded and took a deep breath. Thank goodness for Kyoya. They entered the club room. All eyes were on them.

"What were you two doing out there? You were talking but we couldn't understand the words," said the twins.

Tamaki blushed, not knowing how to answer. Kyoya stepped in.

"We were arguing about the next cosplay theme. Tamaki wants a Japanese feudal era theme while I think a Chinese theme will boost profits," answered Kyoya in a business-like manner.

"Good enough but why is Tama-chan blushing?" asked Honey.

"Uh, I'm not blushing. I'm just _really_ hot right now," lied Tamaki, fanning himself with a file.

"Same difference," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki glared at them.

Haruhi watched Tamaki. She was glad that he was energetic again. She watched him yell at the twins for messing with the website. He seems to be yelling something about the front page. Knowing Hikaru and Kaoru, it was something to do with herself.

"He's probably trying to cover up his latest embarrassment at the same time," thought Haruhi plainly.

Then she remembered something.

"Senpai…" started Haruhi.

"Which one?" asked Hikaru.

"Tamaki," answered Haruhi.

"Milord! Haruhi has something to say!" exclaimed Kaoru as Tamaki continued to yell.

Tamaki stopped and turned toward her.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, surprised.

"Aren't you the one who called the meeting?" asked Haruhi.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Haruhi. I called you all here to say that we won't be hosting this week because we'll be preparing for the Valentine's Day party we'll be throwing this Saturday," announced Tamaki, opening the file.

"Yay! More sweets!" exclaimed Honey cheerfully.

Mori nodded.

"Remember, we must please our customers with as much romance we could possibly muster!" exclaimed Tamaki, getting caught in the moment.

"And we could put a dress on Haruhi! Our mother created a new design just for Valentine's Day!" exclaimed the twins together.

"I'm supposed to be a boy, remember?"

"So? We'll just put a wig on you. Nobody will recognize you."

Haruhi ran a hand through her very short hair. Sure, with this haircut and some boy clothes, she was immediately mistaken for a boy. But put on a dress and you discover her true gender.

"But what will we say? That I'm out of town and cousin Natsumi's in town?" asked Haruhi.

They all stared at her.

"Good idea!" they exclaimed, giving her the thumbs up.

"Eep!" thought Haruhi.

"All right! The preparations are starting tomorrow, so everyday after school this week we'll meet in the central salon, where the party will be held!" declared Tamaki, eagerness shining in his voice.

**Author's note: I've decided to go with Valentine's Day because it just seemed to make it more romantic.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Decorating

The following day, they all met in the central salon. It looked more like a ballroom, with wide space, fancy decorations, big windows and balconies. Yep, this was definitely a rich school. They spent the entire afternoon discussing food, music, decorations, etc.

The next day, they spent their time decorating the room with hearts and flowers. The twins would pour a bucket of confetti on Tamaki then drop the bucket on his head every now and then. Haruhi would get stuck sweeping the floor afterwards.

Mori helped with the higher decorations and somehow he had to untangle Honey, who was hanging off an _already_ _mounted_ decoration. He tried to add a flower before he slipped and got tangled in it. Kyoya would take notes. They got half the room done by the end of the day.

***

The next day, they attacked the other half. Haruhi noticed the twins, with another bucket of confetti, sneaking behind the Host Club King. She grabbed a broom and stomped toward Tamaki.

"Haruhi! What do you think of these? _Whoa!_" exclaimed Tamaki, ducking.

Haruhi swung the broom and it collided with Hikaru and Kaoru but it nearly collided with Tamaki's head.

"What was _that _for?" asked Tamaki.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't you _dare_ make another mess!" exclaimed Haruhi angrily.

"But _you_ made us drop the bucket! So technically, it's _your_ fault!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Haruhi tossed him the broom.

"Here," she said plainly.

Sulking, the twins cleaned the mess up. Satisfied, Haruhi turned to Tamaki.

"Sorry, Tamaki. What did you ask me?" asked Haruhi, composing herself to make herself look good in her senpai's eyes.

Unconsciously, she was exerting her _cuteness_ and Tamaki got a full blast of it. Her charms affected Tamaki more than anyone and Tamaki knew it. Usually, he thought of it as _fatherly love_ for his _daughter_. But ever since his talk with Kyoya a few days ago, he's been in doubt. Maybe it was something more…

"Uh, yes. I-I was w-wondering what you thought about t-these," stammered Tamaki.

Haruhi looked around Tamaki and gasped. Hundreds of bouquets of red and pink roses were on the table behind him. They were absolutely beautiful.

"They're gorgeous, Tamaki!" exclaimed Haruhi, picking one up.

"Really? Because they'll be used as decorations for the party," replied Tamaki hopefully.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Haruhi, taking in the smell.

Tamaki realized that Haruhi was exposing a much girlier side of her. He (as well as everyone else) never got to see that side of her. The rest of the club members were watching their development.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan enjoy spending time with each other don't they?" asked Honey.

"Indeed," answered Mori.

"It seems like Milord might be discovering his true feelings for Haruhi," declared Kaoru.

"The aloof doofus? No way!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Actually, he's been thinking a lot about what I said to him," stated Kyoya, not looking up from his notes.

"Which was?"

"Who said I'd tell you?"

"Dark Lord alert!"

"Shut up."

They continued with their tasks. At the end of the day, they were done.

"Well, good job everyone! The party's in two days and we're ready for it!" exclaimed Tamaki cheerfully.

"Oh! Haruhi! You have to come over to the Hitachiin mansion tomorrow! You have to try on the dress our mother designed for Valentine's Day!" exclaimed Kaoru as Hikaru nodded.

Haruhi sighed. She was hoping that they forgot about it.

"Fine. Whatever."

"I'll come to. Who knows what you two will pull," said Tamaki assertively.

Haruhi felt her heart become lighter. At least she'll have something to look forward to and enjoy.

"You just want to see Haruhi in a dress!" exclaimed the twins.

Tamaki glared at them at they backed away.

"Fine. Come then. But it'll be boring," said Hikaru and Kaoru in an attempt to discourage him.

"I'm not worried about that," thought Tamaki as they all left the room.

**Author's note: A day at the Hitachiin mansion. Should be interesting. **

**Please read and review.**


	3. The Hitachiin and Suoh mansions

School went by quickly the next day and before they knew it, they were at the Hitachiin mansion. The dress Haruhi tried on was stunning. It was as if it was made for her. It was strapless, form-fitting and the slit on the side went up past her knee. The color was red, perfect for the occasion and the wig looked perfect on her. Jewelry was also provided.

Tamaki stared at her. Never had he ever seen anyone look so beautiful. As he watched her slip into the matching heels, he came to realize the truth of Kyoya's words.

_Yes you are! You're in love with Haruhi!_

The words struck him as if he'd been slapped. He _was_ in love with Haruhi. Why didn't he see this before? Haruhi's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Senpai? What do you think?"

Tamaki once again stared at her. She had the whole outfit on. The dress, the wig, the shoes and the jewelry.

"She's…She's…so pretty! So cute!" thought Tamaki, reddening slightly.

"You look amazing," he finally managed to answer.

It was Haruhi's turn to redden.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

They remained in silence for a few minutes.

"Milord! We need your help back here!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Yeah, you'll be useful for once!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Tamaki groaned and joined the twins. Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she really liked the dress. She thought that she looked stunning in this thing. She felt flustered when Tamaki complemented her. Nothing new. Okay, maybe a little bit new to her. But she did enjoy it.

Mrs. Hitachiin came in.

"It's perfect! A perfect fit! Come by tomorrow at least two hours before the party so that we could also do your makeup!" she exclaimed.

Haruhi repressed a shiver at the thought of makeup.

"Okay," said Haruhi dully.

"Great! See you then!" exclaimed Mrs. Hitachiin, winking.

She rushed out of the room and Haruhi changed clothes. She found her way to the main entrance and found Tamaki leaning against the doorway, waiting for her.

"Senpai?" asked Haruhi as she approached him.

Tamaki shushed her and quickly escorted her out the door.

"Senpai!" repeated Haruhi as they entered the limo.

"Drive," ordered Tamaki, shutting the door.

The driver nodded and drove.

"Once again, Senpai!" exclaimed Haruhi as they sped down the streets.

"Sorry Haruhi. It's just that Hikaru and Kaoru are hunting me down," answered Tamaki.

"Hunting?" repeated Haruhi.

"Yeah. They said something about me being too close to you and they started to chase me. Took a while for me to shake them off," replied Tamaki.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

She rolled her eyes. Those two…

***

They arrived in front of the Suoh mansion number two. Haruhi's mouth dropped open. It was huge! If this was the second mansion, she could only imagine the main one! Her thoughts took a different course. Why were they here?

The limo pulled over in front of the stairs leading to the door. The driver stepped out and opened the door. Tamaki got out and offered his hand to Haruhi. She took it and he helped her out. They climbed up the stairs and Tamaki held open the door. Haruhi stepped in and was immediately greeted by maids and servants.

"Hello, Master Tamaki! Good day, Miss Fujioka!" they greeted together.

"They know my name?" thought Haruhi, perplexed.

"Hello, everyone! Don't mind us; we'll just be upstairs in my room. We'll call you if we need you. In the meantime, why don't you all take a break until you're needed?" said Tamaki, leading Haruhi upstairs.

"Thank you, Master!" they exclaimed cheerfully.

Tamaki waved at them and led Haruhi to his bedroom. They entered the room and Haruhi stared in awe. The room was bigger than her own house! Tamaki sat on his bed and motioned Haruhi to sit next to him. She did.

"Why did you bring me to your house, Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Because I figured that the twins would look for us (or you) at your house first," answered Tamaki reasonably.

"Makes sense…" said Haruhi.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Nice room by the way," said Haruhi awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks," replied Tamaki.

Another second of silence passed by.

"Haruhi, I…" started Tamaki.

A knock on the door made them jump.

"Come in," said Tamaki.

One of the maids came in.

"Master, could you please come and get Antoinette? We're having a bit of trouble with her," she said.

"Fine," answered Tamaki grudgingly. "I'll be back, Haruhi."

"Okay," replied Haruhi as he left with the maid.

As soon she was alone, Haruhi laid down on the bed. It was very comfortable. The fact that Tamaki slept in it made it even more comfortable.

The door opened and Haruhi sat up. An older woman came in and she looked at Haruhi.

"Miss Fujioka, I presume?" she asked politely.

"Y-Yes. And I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," answered Haruhi as politely as she could.

"Where are my manners? My name is Shima Maezono, head housekeeper of Suoh mansion number two and Master Tamaki's educator," replied Shima formally.

"Nice to meet you," said Haruhi.

The woman was kind but she kept a serious face.

"Master Tamaki speaks highly of you. He seems to be quite fond of you," said Shima.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Good to know that Tamaki gave his servants and educator a good impression of her.

"And you seem to be quite fond of_ him, _even if you try not to show it too much," stated Shima.

Right on the dot. Haruhi stared at her.

"Maezono-san, how…?" started Haruhi.

"I have my ways," answered Shima quietly.

Tamaki barged in.

"And he doesn't," said Shima, sighing.

Haruhi giggled, knowing exactly what she meant. Tamaki's denseness.

"Shima! Why did you release Antoinette?" asked Tamaki angrily.

"You must learn to raise your dog better. Plus, I wanted to meet Miss Fujioka and I knew that I wouldn't have been able to with you around," answered Shima.

Haruhi continued to giggle.

"What kind of excuse was _that?_" demanded Tamaki.

"A smart one. Not to mention truthful. I must go now. It was nice to finally meet you Miss Fujioka," said Shima, bowing in Haruhi's direction.

"Likewise," giggled Haruhi, bowing in Shima's direction.

Tamaki watched his educator leave the room. He turned around to find Haruhi currently experiencing a fit of the giggles.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, uncertain.

"You can be so silly sometimes, Senpai!" giggled Haruhi, collapsing on the bed.

Tamaki laughed along side her.

"I think it's time to get you home. We don't want to make Ranka worry," said Tamaki.

Haruhi stood up. Her father _will _worry. Tamaki escorted her to the limo.

"Thanks for bringing me over. You have a very nice house," said Haruhi as Tamaki opened the car door for her.

"Thanks. And I'm glad that you enjoyed your stay. You should come over again sometime," replied Tamaki, smiling.

"You know what? I think I will!" exclaimed Haruhi cheerfully.

Suddenly, without thinking, Tamaki leaned in and kissed the top of her head. Haruhi touched where he kissed her and blushed.

"I'll look forward to it. Have a safe trip home," said Tamaki.

He turned around and returned toward the mansion. Haruhi watched him before she climbed into the limo and was driven away.

**Author's note: The party's the next chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. The party

The big day arrived. It was Valentine's Day. Haruhi followed Mrs. Hitachiin's instructions and arrived at the Hitachiin estate two hours before the party. She changed back into the dress, put the high heels on, the jewelry followed and placed the wig on her head. Mrs. Hitachiin did her makeup and styled her wig.

Haruhi caught her reflection and nodded. She had to admit, she did a pretty good job.

"Thanks, Hitachiin-san," thanked Haruhi.

"You're welcome my dear! Hikaru and Kaoru will escort you to the party and you'll be able to show off your looks!" exclaimed Mrs. Hitachiin sweetly.

Haruhi made her way downstairs. The twins were waiting for her at the main entrance.

"Wow, Haruhi!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"You look great!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Thanks. You guys look great too," complimented Haruhi, smiling.

"Thanks! Lets go!" exclaimed the twins together.

They stepped outside and went inside the car. The arrived at the school shortly.

"Ouran High School looks even more rich than usual for some reason," thought Haruhi as they entered their school.

They walked down the hallway. Everyone was in their evening wear. The girls in evening gowns and the boys in suits. Suddenly, Renge appeared.

"Haruhi! Are you into cross-dressing?!" asked Renge excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"R-Renge!" thought Haruhi, horrified.

"This isn't Haruhi. He's out of town tonight but his cousin Natsumi's here for a visit," explained the twins.

"Wow! His cousin's his spitting image!" exclaimed Renge.

She ran off. They continued their way to the central salon. Once inside, they were greeted by Honey and Mori.

"Wow, Haru-chan! You look amazing! Doesn't she, Takashi?" said Honey.

"Stunning," replied Mori.

Haruhi smiled.

"Mitsukuni. We must go entertain our guest," said Mori.

"Okay! See you later guys!" exclaimed Honey cheerfully.

They went to find a group of girls hanging around the buffet table.

"Look, there's Kyoya!" pointed out Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi toward Kyoya, who was taking last-minute notes before joining the party.

"Hey, Kyoya! What do you think of Haruhi's outfit?" asked the twins amusingly.

Kyoya looked up and dropped his notepad and pencil in surprise.

"Ha! Ha! That was funny! Aside from that, what do you think?" asked the twins.

"She looks…nice," answered Kyoya, flushing.

"Kyoya!" called Renge.

"Ah, I must go. Miss Renge is calling me," said Kyoya.

He gathered up his things, placed them in a pocket inside his jacket and quickly joined Renge. The twins started to laugh as Haruhi stared in astonishment.

"Was that Kyoya-senpai just now?" asked Haruhi.

"Wow, Haruhi! You must really look good to get _Kyoya_ flustered!" exclaimed Kaoru as Hikaru continued to laugh.

Haruhi sighed and spotted Tamaki.

"Senpai!" thought Haruhi happily.

The twins kept on laughing and she seized the opportunity to sneak away from them. She teetered her way toward Tamaki (she wasn't use to the shoes yet). When she was close enough, Haruhi called out to him.

"Tamaki-senpai!"

Tamaki whipped around and smiled.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

"Senpai! Oh!" exclaimed Haruhi, suddenly falling forward.

She moved too quickly and lost her balance in her high heels. Haruhi braced herself to meet the cold hard floor but instead she fell onto something warm and soft. She felt something wrap itself around her waist and she looked up. It was Tamaki.

"Happy Valentine's Day Princess," said Tamaki, love seeping into his voice.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tamaki," said Haruhi, unable to look away.

Tamaki embraced her and Haruhi wrapped her arms around him. The music slowed to a slower, romantic pace.

"Would like to dance, Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, offering her his hand.

Haruhi hesitated and took it.

"Sure. But I must warn you, I don't know any of the steps and as you just saw, I'm not stable in these shoes," answered Haruhi as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll go slowly. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," reassured Tamaki kindly as he placed his hand on her back.

They started to dance along with everyone else. Haruhi stumbled a few times but she caught on quickly. Soon, she danced like a pro and became stable in her heels. She became graceful, something that was completely out of her character.

The rest of the Host Club members were watching them.

"It's starting," said Kaoru.

"I think it started a long time ago," said Honey.

"Yeah," replied Mori.

"So they're just realizing it now," said Hikaru.

"Their relationship will boost profits," stated Kyoya.

"Can't you think about other things than profits for once?!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Uh oh! Grandmother alert!" exclaimed Honey, pointing at the entrance.

They spun around and found Tamaki's grandmother entering the central salon.

"What's she doing here?!" exclaimed Hikaru, horrified.

"She probably came to see how Tamaki handles events since he _is_ the heir to the company the Suohs own," replied Kyoya thoughtfully.

Judging by his tone of voice, even Kyoya didn't know about her sudden visit to Ouran.

"We have to warn Milord!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Don't worry. The dance is almost over. Once it is, you can warn him then," said Kyoya calmly.

Just then, the dance ended. They caught Tamaki give Haruhi a kiss on her hand and head for the buffet table.

"Now!" they all exclaimed.

They ran toward Tamaki.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" asked Tamaki, completely love struck.

"Milord! Your grandmother's here!" exclaimed Hikaru and Kaoru urgently.

_That_ snapped Tamaki out of his trance.

"What?!" exclaimed Tamaki, shocked.

"We just saw her," said Mori, worried.

"She seems to be analyzing your ability to run an event," said Kyoya.

"Oh no! She's heading towards Haruhi!" exclaimed Honey loudly.

"_No!_" thought Tamaki.

"We have to get Haruhi away from her!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Hikaru.

They ran off.

**Please read and review.**


	5. Confessions

Haruhi stood in the middle of the room, thinking about the dance she had just shared with Tamaki. She suddenly spotted a woman in a yukata and recognized Tamaki's grandmother. She realized that she was coming her way. Haruhi wasn't sure that she should stay or run away. She didn't have time to think. His grandmother had already reached her.

"Miss, I saw you dancing with my, _ahem_, grandson and I'm able to see by the way you were looking at him that you hold feelings for him," said Mrs. Suoh coolly.

Haruhi stared at her, unsure where she was going with this.

"But don't waste your time. He is the heir of an _extremely_ important company. If he's smart, he would _never _fall for a commoner like yourself. I'm sure the only reason he danced with you because he felt sorry for you," said Mrs. Suoh, her voice becoming colder at every word.

Haruhi blinked back tears. This woman was crueler than she thought.

"He doesn't care about you. He just has a passion for the commoner lifestyle. So go back to your old life and stay as far as you can from him," said Mrs. Suoh before turning her back on Haruhi and walked away.

Right after, the Host Club appeared at Haruhi's side. Haruhi was looking at the floor.

"Haruhi! What did she say? What did she say to you?" asked Tamaki worriedly.

Haruhi didn't answer nor looked up.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, raising a gentle hand toward her.

She slapped it away. Haruhi suddenly burst into tears and ran outside to a balcony. They stared after her.

"No…" moaned Tamaki.

"Milord, I think you'd better go talk to her," said Kaoru sadly.

Tamaki didn't need to be told twice. He immediately ran after her.

***

Tamaki stepped out onto the balcony and found Haruhi sitting on a bench, sobbing profusely. He sat down next to her.

"Haruhi, please tell me. What awful thing did my grandmother say to you?" asked Tamaki gently.

Haruhi tried her best to ignore him but she couldn't. She turned around and buried her face into Tamaki's chest and cried. Tamaki put his arms around her.

"Ssh ssh. Everything's all right now," said Tamaki in a soothing voice.

"Sh-She said to stay away from you so that you can be the h-heir of the Suoh franchise and…and…" sobbed Haruhi.

"And what Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"That you don't care about me and that you'll never love me!" cried Haruhi, burying her face deeper into his chest.

Tamaki froze upon hearing the cruel words.

"How. Could. She?" replied Tamaki, his voice breaking.

"T-The worst part is that she's p-probably right. W-Why would you fall in love with a commoner like m-me?" asked Haruhi tearfully. "When you could fall for a beautiful rich girl who could bring benefits for your family?"

Tamaki realized that Haruhi indirectly told him how she felt about him. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Because she's much more intelligent. Because she wants to make something of herself by working for it. Because she's not afraid to speak her mind even though she can be harsh. Because she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid eyes on," answered Tamaki, his voice filling with emotion.

Haruhi looked up.

"Tamaki?" she asked uncertainly.

"What my grandmother said was a complete and utter lie. I_ do_ care about you, more than you can ever imagine! And I _do _love you, very very much," said Tamaki intently.

"Tamaki…" sighed Haruhi, content.

"Please don't cry anymore Haruhi. I can't stand to see you so broken. I want to see your true smile, the one you had when we were dancing together. May I bring back with a Valentine's Day kiss?" asked Tamaki hopefully.

Haruhi smiled affectionately.

"_Yes._"

Tamaki leaned in and kissed her. Haruhi wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"About _time!_"

Tamaki and Haruhi jumped apart. The rest of the Host Club was standing at the door.

"You finally realized your feelings Milord!" exclaimed Kaoru, leaning against the doorway.

"And you confessed your love to her," said Hikaru casually.

"Indeed," said Mori.

"Congratulation Haru-chan and Tama-chan!" exclaimed Honey cheerfully.

Tamaki and Haruhi blushed. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Ahem, where is my grandmother? I need to confront her about what she said to Haruhi," demanded Tamaki.

"She left," answered Mori.

"As soon as she was finished talking to Haru-chan," added Honey.

"She knew that you would not forgive her and that you would confront her so she left," stated Kyoya, eyeing Tamaki over the rim of his glasses.

Tamaki sighed.

"It's all right Tamaki. It doesn't matter," said Haruhi, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes it does! What she said to you was strictly unforgivable!" protested Tamaki.

"What _did _she say to her?" asked Hikaru curiously.

Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut, unable to answer. He reopened his eyes and they were sparkling with tears.

"What's wrong Milord?" asked Kaoru worriedly.

Tamaki buried his face in his hands and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Haruhi put an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" asked Honey sadly.

"I think the effect on his grandmother's words on me is finally starting to sink in," answered Haruhi.

"What exactly did she say?" asked Kyoya, letting go of his Dark Lord side for a moment.

"She said, no, _demanded_ that I stay from Tamaki-senpai. She also said that he doesn't care one bit about me, that it's only a passion for the commoner lifestyle and that he'll never love me," answered Haruhi, shuddering at the memory.

They stared at her.

"Ouch. That hurts," said Hikaru.

"That's a nasty blow to the heart," added Kaoru.

Haruhi nodded.

"It must hurt for Tamaki to be told he can't be with Haruhi," said Mori.

"That woman just became more hateful," said Honey darkly.

"I don't care what my grandmother says. I love Haruhi and there's nothing she can do about it!" exclaimed Tamaki, getting up.

Haruhi stood next to him.

"That's the spirit!" cheered the twins.

"Way to go Tamaki," said Kyoya, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Follow your heart," added Honey cheerfully.

"Yes," said Mori.

Tamaki smiled and Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was working out.

"C'mon! There's a party to attend to!" exclaimed Tamaki brightly.

"Bet you're glad you're cousin Natsumi tonight, eh Haruhi?" asked Hikaru cheerfully.

"_Why?_"

"Because Miss Renge was hoping to receive a kiss from Haruhi," answered Kaoru teasingly.

Everyone laughed as Haruhi's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Come on, let's go," said Kyoya.

They rejoined the party. They danced all night long. Haruhi and Tamaki didn't leave each other's side.

The next day, Ranka became aware of their relationship (no thanks to Kyoya). He approved but told Tamaki that he'll kill him if he ever makes Haruhi cry. Tamaki agreed to the condition even though he was slightly terrified. They were happy together and were careful to not display too much affection in school in order to keep Haruhi's gender a secret.

Eventually, Tamaki confronted his grandmother after she spent so much time hiding from him. He yelled at her and told her that he'll be with Haruhi and that she'll just have to accept it. Surprisingly, she did and she gained respect for her grandson. But not much. _That _will take time.

Tamaki's father was pleased about his son's relationship with the scholarship student and often teased him about it. The Host Club reopened their club room and everything returned to normal.

_**The end**_

**Author's note: Yay! It's done! I hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
